The Memory Remains
by MechaUltimaZero
Summary: Very, very AU. The L.X.E., lead by Victor, have taken over the world and have pretty much lowered humans to nothing more than food supply and entertainment. The Alchemist Warriors are dead, but one goes back in time to change things. His name? Soya Muto.


The Memory Remains

_Reclamation_

**Rating: T (for action and content)**

**Summary: After a semi-apocalyptic battle in the future, the Homunculi, led by Victor and the L.X.E., have taken over the world as a superior race, and breed humans like cattle. The Alchemist Warriors are gone, and nearly every human who knows about the Buso Renkin is dead. One of the last Alchemist Warriors, in a desperate attempt to change history and therefore save the his present, uses a Buso Renkin to travel thirty years back in time. He is the son of two of the greatest Alchemist Warriors to have ever lived. This is the story of Soya Muto.**

Pain.

Absolute, mind-numbing agony.

The sensation of being torn apart on the molecular level was so unique that there was _nothing_ similar enough to compare it to.

Soya Muto forced himself to stay conscious through the agony, because the thought of the misery he could prevent made it bearable. He continued to focus on the lives he could save, the anguish he could stop, the loss of human dignity he could prevent. Like his father before him, he could bear anything if it meant sparing innocent people from the anguish, fear, and pain he'd seen the Homunculi cause.

Then, abruptly and without warning, there was a cessation of pain. At first, Soya thought that he'd died, that he'd failed, when he heard the sound of his heartbeat, felt himself breathing. Then, sensation returned to the rest of his body. He felt a soft wind against his skin, concrete beneath his fingers, and a chill in the air. He opened his eyes and saw the full moon high above him. Then, checking the license plates of a car down the street, he saw the year: 1996.

He'd made it back in time, and lived through it. That meant that he had a chance to start setting things straight.

Getting to his feet, Soya was glad that time travel in reality wasn't like it was in the _Terminator_ films, where you weren't able to bring any weapons (or, perhaps more importantly, **clothes**) with you. He still had his blue jeans and black jacket, in addition to his ace in the hole. As Soya Muto strode along the sidewalk, looking for a hotel or something until he could find a more permanent residence, he noticed a few strangers surrounding him after a moment or two. Clearly, they'd only just stumbled upon him.

The leader of the gang pulled out a switchblade knife and said, "All right you bum, hand over your wallet, and nobody gets hurt."

Soya laughed at the moron, unable to help himself. He reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket, revealing a silver hexagon the size of his palm, and upon which was an engraving of the kanji for "zero". He chuckled a second more as he asked, "Guess again. You leave now, you idiots, and _then_ nobody gets hurt. If you insist on this charade, though, I'll wipe the floor with all of you."

The leader of the gang, who was certainly the most muscular of his friends, but probably the least intelligent as well, took his turn to laugh at Soya, although with a bit of uncertainty this time. "And just how the hell do you plan to do that with just a silver little trinket?"

Soya didn't reply except as he applied pressure to his hexagon and muttered, **"Buso Renkin of the sword... Kaiser Blade!"**

Where once there was a palm-sized hexagon of silver, Soya now brandished a black-and-gold two-edged longsword roughly four feet long. While it certainly wasn't as huge as his father's lance had once been, it was still a fairly intimidating weapon.

And while the edges weren't serrated or anything like that, the blade itself wasn't smooth metal, either. The guard resembled that of the Big Goron's Sword in _LEgend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, and there appeared to be some sort of trigger on the grip. Soya didn't pull the trigger, however, and instead made a half-hearted lunge at the gang's leader, before proceeding to scare the rest of them into going straight.

Fortunately, though, the half brain-dead morons would later come to the agreement that it was a mutually shared nightmare, and never speak of it to a living soul.

**Here ya have it, my first official attempt at a Buso Renkin fanfic. Note that I had to write this using WordPad instead of Microsoft Word, so spelling and grammar errors aren't quite as well contained as they usually are. Rip off Kakashi Hatake in your reviews: Tell me your likes about the chapter, your dislikes about the chapter, and your dreams for the future chapters of this story.**


End file.
